Wasaming Academy
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: Wasaming Academy is a fantastic boarding school, with exception of the constant trouble, fights, dream makers, and heartbreakers. But our heroes, got stuck right in the middle, finding a tablespoon, or 3, of romance. Now add a touch of humor, jealousy, and a little something special that can either bring our friends together, or tragically tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've never been really committed to a story but it's going to change. If anyone would like to adopt any of my other stories go right ahead and pm me :)**

"Come on Dawn!" Leaf whined, "Boat comes in an hour and it's a 30 walk there." I heard Leaf giggle.

"I said, GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I yelled down the stairs. I was just sitting at the top step now. Purposely aggravating May. I chuckled softly. Another minute passed.

"It's been a minute! Get your ass down!" May shouted.

"Dawn, you should really come down now. I don't want you missing your boat." My mom said.

"Fine." I said standing up. I ran down the stairs only to be greeted my a sweatdropped Leaf and a red May. But of course I pretended as if it was normal, "Okay, ready to go!" I said putting on my cheerful smile.

"About time." May grumbled.

"Well girls, I guess this is it. Have fun in boarding school." My mom said pulling us all into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Johanna, we'll keep Dawn safe. You can count on us!" Leaf said.

"And don't worry Mom, It''s not like we'll never return. Besides, there are only boarding high schools that aren't private (A/N there isn't a middle school in my story. Elementary lasts for 7 years and highschool lasts for 5 we'll call the 3rd years Tritans). And we all hated the private elementary the three of us were put in."

"I know but-"

I cut her off, "By mom! Love you!" I gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before Piplup hopped on my shoulder and I got my things.

"Bye Johanna!" Leaf and May squealed as we went through the door.

* * *

"So how long until the ship docks?" I asked.

"About an hour, I think." Leaf responded. Our school is called Wasaming Academy. It's located on an island in the Unova Region. The island is practically it's own city but it's kinda big. Some people like to vacation there for it's sandy beaches with it's always warm water. The Island/City itself is called Wasaming. We can go wherever we want during lunch, free periods(everyone has one each day), and when school isn't in session. They have basketball courts, tennis courts, and a lounge for every grade level and another loungs that everyone can hang out in. I heard that that one lounge had a pool in the back, also used for gym purposes, and the others all had a foosball table, a ping pong table, a juice bar(May signed up for an interview for a job there), beanbag chairs, tables and wi-fi! It's like a dream :) I seriously doubted that it wasn't private but apparently-

"Doesn't it look beautiful, Dawn?" May asked, breaking my thought/

"Sure does! I can't wait until we get settled in." I responded.

"I can't wait to see all the hotties." Leaf joked.

"Haha. I wonder what they have for skateboards and wheelers. You know how I am about getting my practice hours." May warned. See, May and I are trying to learn how to be professional skateboarders! It all started this one day, we were hanging out with our friend Kenny and May asked him if she coulld try out his skateboard but Kenny was way too... too...too Kenny, and decided that girls should stick to shopping. That's when went all dude on him. So then she tried it out and dragged me into it. Leaf didn't want too, though. But who could blame her?

"Yes May, we know. You know I'd love to practice too but we promised our moms, school first."

"Ya I know, but they better have a skatepark and if not-" I cut her off.

"Then we could go to a construction site and see if they have a huge pipe we can skate in?" Leaf and I giggled.

"That's not a half bad idea ya know..."

"Seriously? I was joking."

"Well, I wasn't." May chuckled.

We spent a few minutes talking about what we think the school would've been like.

_"Attention Passengers. We will be docking in 10 minutes. Please be ready with your bags and belongings." _

Yes! Almost there to our new school. It's going to be like paradise. It's almost too good to be true!

_"On the road far from home, you don't have to be alo-"_

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Dawn? It's me. Are you alright? Are you there yet? Have you settled? Did you remember your guitar? If you run out of money don't play on the streets. They ship didn't sink did it? Don't skate when it's raining or the grounds wet. Have you made new friends already? Have you seen a cute boy yet? You should invite him for Chri-" My mom replied rushing as she said more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mom, slow down. We're still on the boat. We'll be docking in around 10 minutes."

"Oh, alright. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too. I got to go. Bye!"

"Your mom?" Leaf asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"Oooh. So did she go all Mom Cop on you?" May asked with a smirk.

"Doesn't she always."

"My mom called while I was in our room." Leaf told, "She was concerned that I didn't have enough SPF in my sunblock." The three of us shared a laugh.

"My mom asked me if I had already seen some hottie. Then she insisted I bring him home for Christmas." We all giggled once more. We ran back to our room and got our luggage ready.

* * *

**2 days after May, Dawn, and Leaf settled in...**

This is it. My room. Our room. We're going to have a blast I can just tell. Me and Drew. Drew and I.

"Dude! Do you know what we should do?" Drew asked running in.

"What?"

"We should totally go, wait for it... keep waiting... BABE HUNTING!"

"No."

"Why not?" Drew whined.

"Don't really feel like it right now."

"Fine, you wanna hang out in the lounge?"

"Which one, Schoolwide or Freshman?"

"Freshman."

I thought about it (I thought deeper in my mind because I am currently sharing my thoughts with you, obviously). I sighed and got up, "Toss me my hat."

"Alright! That's my boy." Drew tossed me my hat and I followed him out of the room as Pikachu jumped on my shoulder.

"Pika pika-chu!"

We got to the main isle of the dorms and walked straight ahead. You walk into the main hall, then onto the left are boys rooms and restrooms and to the right are the girls dorms and restrooms. If you walk even further, then there's the lounge. That's how all the buildings worked anyway.

We walked in through these strings that were beaded or something. The lounge had lime green walls and ocean/sky blue items, multi-colored beanbag chairs, a few tables with what seemed to be... live fishes? Swimming around in it.

"Bro, you have to admit, this place is boss." Drew said into my ear. I nodded my head in agreement, "Let's get a smoothie." I looked at the current server. Female. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Blue shirt. Black vest. Black bandana. Cute. Not my interest, though.

"Drew, you only want to hit on her." I sweat dropped.

"What? Me? No... Pft." He said grabbing my arm, "Now let's go."

"Pika."

"Hi. I'm May. What can I get you today?" May asked.

"May, huh? What a beautiful name." Drew said.

"Gee, thanks. It meant so much." May said sarcastically. She turned to me, "What can I get you?"

"A Full-On Banana Blast Smoothie, please." May wrote something down.

"I'll take the same." Drew quickly added.

"Coming right up." She said hanging up a note and talking to a new costumer.

"Dude, you're striking out." I snickered.

"Ya, right. She's totally playing hard to get." Drew replied.

"Pft. Whatever."

"She's totally going to dig me soon. Just wait for it." Drew said as I sighed.

"Of course she will." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

**Well. that's it! :D Chapter 2 is already finished and I am working on Chapter 3. If you want to send me any idea's then great :)**

**Don't forget, all of my other stories are up for adoption.  
**

**Bai! ~XxLost in DarknessxX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're joking." I squealed.

"Nuh-uh. He just hit on me. I feel like a dork now, though. I made him think I wasn't interested." May grumbled towards the end, "I didn't even get his name!" May threw her hands up into the air.

"Is he a Freshman?" Leaf asked.

"Ya. It said so on his student card. I stared at his picture for a while..." May said, drifting off into space.

"May? May?"

"Huh? Oh- what?"

"Nothing." I murmured. "Wait," I continued, "You stared at his Student Card, but you didn't get his name?"

"No..." May hung her head. Leaf and I giggled.

"He probably just thought you were playing hard to get." I added.

"Hopefully. He had a pretty good looking friend, too."

"Really?" I asked a little too desperate.

"He, ya. He's pretty well tanned, black hair, and he had a Pikachu on his shoulder. It was soooo adorable!"

"You should probably take that one, Dawn." Leaf joked.

"Haha," I sarcastically said, "What instruments are you guys playing this year?" I asked to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well it said in the handbook that we're all required to play an instrument." They looked at me in surprise.

"Well, I'm all set with either drums or guitar." May said relaxing on her bed.

"Does a tambourine count?" Leaf asked.

"I doubt it. Singing doesn't count either, I already asked." I said.

"Well, that's all I did when we, messed around in Dawn's garage..." Leaf complained.

"Then it looks like you're going to learn how to play a real instrument." May joked, "Lucky Dawn and I are all set." She smirked.

"Shut up."

"I wanna go wheeling, Dee-Dee?" May asked. Dee-Dee was a nickname Kenny gave me when we were younger.

"Don't call me that." I threw a pillow at May.

"Ow! Fine. So how about it?"

"I don't know, what about Leaf?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just hang out at the lounge. I really want get into my book, too. Katniss just volunteered!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Well, if sure..." I said.

"Go! Leave me and my book!" May and I giggled.

"Come on! Let's go." May grabbing her board and handing me mine.

"You coming Piplup?"

"Pip-pip!" Piplup said while climbing on my hair and sitting on my beanie.

* * *

"Come on Dawn!" I said. I saw a head of Green with a gray unbuttoned shirt and purple shirt sitting with that one kid. I past them and went around the fountain and dipped my hand into the water, splashing whats-his-face with water.

"Hope I didn't mess up your hair, Prettyboy." I winked.

"I subtly heard, "I told you she was into me." I grinned as Dawn joined me.

"So is that the guy you were talking about? Didn't know he had such crazy hair. That was him right? With his friend with the Pikachu on his shoulder?"

"Ya." I did one of those fantasy sighs, "Just remember, I got dibs." I smiled.

"Haha. Sure. So where are we heading? Just exploring again?" Dawn asked.

"Yep! I want to find either A skatepark, a round pool, or a construction site."

"May, I told you! I was just joking!"

"And I told you, I wasn't." I smirked.

"Fine." Dawn half complained.

* * *

"Pizza Place... Apartments... Restaurant..." I said looking to my right while Dawn looked at the left side as we toured down yet another street.

"Flower shop... Bakery... Ice-cream Parlor. May I doubt there's a skatepark here. We can grind on the rails down at the Boardwalk, though."

"No we'll go to the Boardwalk with Leaf so she doesn't miss out on anything."

"Alright. Let's head back though."

"Fine." I groaned.

* * *

"No way. Turnips can't be that large." I challenged.

"No? Fine don't belie- OMG there he is. Act natural. Act natural!" May said slightly slapping Me.

"Wha- Oh. Ok." She said looking up ahead. There was that one guy and friend.

"Hey May." Drew smiled. I practically melted when I shook his friend's hand.

"Hi, I'm Ash. It's great too meet you. This is my pal Pikachu."

"Pika-pika."

"Hi! I'm Dawn and this is Piplup." Piplup turned it's head away when Ash tried to shake it but gradually took Pikachu's. "I'm sorry, I don't know what he has against you." I gave him a sheepish grin. Nice one loser. "Well May and I better get going. Bye." I said letting go of his hand and running down the hall to meet up with Leaf in the lounge.

"It doesn't look like she's in here." May told me as I went through the 'door'

"Really? Maybe she's in our room." I said and headed down the hall once more. Around halfway there I turned left then right then turned left again at the fourth door. I took out my key and unlocked our door. It was dark, with exception of a glowing dot in the corner of the room that looked like it was coming from under a blanket. Leaf covered the ceiling window (also a fire escaped route) with the curtain that somehow staid flat up there.

"Leaf?" May asked. Silence for at least 10 seconds. There was a groan. Then someone holding her breath. And then...

"NO PEETA NO! YOU CAN'T JOIN THE CAREERS! KATNISS NEEDS YOU! YOU NEED KATNISS!"

"Leaf?" May and I asked in unison.

"Are you okay?" I continued, going closer to Leaf. I removed the blanket and there she was, holding a book and had bags under her red eyes with a flashlight under her headband.

"Leave me be!" She hissed.

"Suit yourself." May said leaving the room.

"May!"

"What?" She responded. I looked back at Leaf. I tossed the blanket over her head and put Piplup on my bed to rest.

"Wait for me." I slowly backed away and closed the door, "So what do we do now?" I questioned.

"Wanna go play video games in the lounge? I bet you they have Modern Warfare 3." May tempted.

"Sure." I smiled, "That is, if nobody's playing on it."

"If they are then we'll play foosball." May said.

"Sure, I guess." I haven't been to the lounge yet but it looked really cool.

"Yes! It's open. May and I walked towards the been bag chair. I walked up to a chair and reached for the controller, but it looks like someone else's handd got there first. We both pulled away and looked up.

"Oh, Hey Dawn." Ash said smiling.

"Uh, hey. Where you going to play?" I asked.

"Ya. Drew and I were going too." Ash turned around to look at the other chair so I looked past him and did too. There they were. May and Drew fighting for the controller. Sigh. Ash and I just stood there shaking our heads. He really did look cute. Maybe I did have a chance. Ya know, no more waiting to make them to make the first move.

"So Ash, do you wan-"

"Oh Ash!" Another voice rang. We both turned in that direction.

"Hey Misty." Ash grinned. Misty gave him a hug and Ash kissed her on the cheek, "Dawn, this is my girlfriend Misty. Misty this is Dawn." Misty looked at me then down at my shoes then back up. She scowled but simply waved it aside.

"How do you do, Misty?" I said sticking my hand out. She turned her head to the side.

"I've been better." She grumbled.

"Sorry to hear." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine! Take it!" May said defeated. I could see Drew with a smirk on his face but his eyes showed a little bit of disappointed. "Come on, Dawn."

"Nice meeting you." I smiled before I left.

* * *

"-and he already has a girlfriend. And she's hot, like, freaking hot! How could I compare, I'm just me." I said bowing my head.

"Hold your head higher." Leaf said. I did as told. "Smile, show your teeth, there. I doubt she can compare."

"Well she did." May said.

"May!" Leaf said.

"What? I only speak my mind."

"She's right ya know." I said.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to finish this last chapter before going to bed."

"I'm going to bail now. Goodnight." I said getting on the top of the bunk I shared with Leaf.

"Me too. Night." May said.

Why am I not good enough, I sighed. Tomorrow started the first day of school. I can't wait to see what'll happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chemistry, Algebra 1,Honors History, Lunch, Gym, Free Period, Art, Intermediate-Advanced Guitar." I read.

"Honors Science, Art, Honors History, Lunch, Advanced Percussion, Gym, Free Period, Math." May said.

"Beginners Woodwind, Gym, Free Period, Lunch, Advanced Math, Art, Science, Algebra 1." Leaf sighed.

"That sucks!" May complained. "We only have lunch together."

"And I barely have anything with you guys. I only have art with Dawn."

"Well, at least it's only for today. Tomorrow will be better. No need to worry." I said with a cheerful smile.

"That's when we worry the most." May and Leaf may murmured.

* * *

"Bye guys. See you at lunch." I said as my two friends walked through the halls. I walked into the classroom and took an empty seat in the third row. Just then Misty, Drew, and Ash walk in. There only 3 empty seats, from what I see, and one of them, is the one on the other side of my table. I smile at Ash as he walks by with Misty, who dared not to look at me. First day of school and someone already hates me.

"Hey Dawn. Can I sit he-" Ash started.

"Come on Ash, let's go sit over there." Misty said, pulling him away.

"Hey, you remember me right? May splashed water on me? I'm Drew." Drew said taking the empty seat next to mine, "Mind if I sit here? Ash and Misty sitting together anyway. I never liked Misty." Drew said with a scowl as he looked at Ash and Misty across the room then looked back at me.

"Well, I guess we're lab partners." I smiled.

_While silently working_

Drew slid a piece of paper to me. I looked at him in confusion but he looked down at his work.

_Does May not like me? _I giggled at what was written on the paper.

_Why? Do you like her?_ I gave it back to him.

_Maybe... :) So I saw you guys skateboarding yesterday. I didn't know you guys would be interested in that kind of stuff._

_Ya, well. There's more than meets the eye right?  
_

_Right, so that means, May probably does like me!  
_

_-.- whatever Loverboy ;)  
_

_It's Prettyboy, according to May. I bet Mrs. Grai thinks we're working really hard. When we're really writing notes. _I had to giggle and was almost caught by Mrs. Grai, luckily I wasn't caught by her. It was Ash I was caught by. I only looked at him for a second. I didn't dare look at him again.

_Let me see your phone. Don't question me. _I thought Ash might get a little jealous... I want him sooo bad. Maybe if he saw Drew had my number... but then again, why would he? He's got a smoking hot girlfriend who I guess makes him happy.

In stead of the slip of paper, he gave me his phone and I gave him mine. Looks like he was catching on. I went to his contacts and added mine silently so the teacher wouldn't notice. We returned phones and started texting instead.

"Put your phone on silent." I whispered to Drew.

_Ya know, I'm pretty sure Ash digs you ;) _I turned red.

_Ya well, I'm pretty sure May likes you. _

_You think so?  
_

_No...  
_

_:P  
_

_I was just kidding :) _I saw Drew typing something but then the bell rang and he dropped his phone. I giggled and while Drew got on the floor to pick it up I saw Ash looking in our direction. He seemed surprised to meet my eyes, then he look ahead and then stood up.

"I'll hand you your assignment at the door." Mrs. Grai said.

Before Drew went to the other direction I whispered, "I'll keep you posted on May." He smiled before leaving. Looks like I found another best friend. May could use that idea to get closer to him. Am I awesome or what?

* * *

**Heading to lunch...**

_Hey. Ash doesn't have the same lunch hour as me, today anyway. He's working on getting it changed. Can I sit with you and May?_

_Sure but we have a third friend too._

_That's fine. Thanks. _

"Hey Dawn!" May and Leaf approached with their lunched.

"Hey. About time. You know that green headed kid? His names Drew. He's my lab partner and he's gonna sit with us for now until Ash can change his lunch period..."

"He's sitting with us? Dawn how could you!" May put her hands on her head.

"What? I thought you liked him?" Leaf questioned.

"Well, I do but he might stop teasing me if I soften up on him..." May said.

"You don't ha-" I started.

"Shh, no. Shut up, there he is now. Act Natural!"

"'Sup Ladies." Drew said, about to take the seat next to my until she put her legs on the bench.

"No." She said plainly while taking a bite of her pizza.

"Okay then." Drew said while scratching the back of his head and took the seat next to Leaf instead.

"Drew!" A familiar voice said.

"Ash? You already got your schedule changed?" Drew asked.

"Nah. I lied to you earlier. Hehe..."

"Oh, well you're welcome to join us." Leaf said.

"Huh- Oh. Sure." He replied and sat next to me.

"So where's Misty?" I asked Ash.

"I don't really know. She was supposed to have this period..." Ash looked around the cafeteria, "There she is. Misty!" I looked in his direction and saw Misty. Misty looked at me and went around a few tables before settling for her preppy friends.

_"I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause! I will trav-"_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dawn? It's me. I'm not interrupting a class am I?"

"No mom."

"I'm going to video call you okay. Give me a minute." She said as she hung up.

_"Pokemon! Pokemon! It's all about the challenges. It's a brand-"_

"Dawn? There you are."

"That's right, here I am."

"You didn't get in trouble yet did you? Did you play your guitar on the streets? You don't need any extra money yet! At least I don't think so. You blew off all of your money didn't you? Now you have to play on the streets. Don't talk to any strangers and don't get into any vans or any cars for that matter! Oh what am I doing! How are you? Did you meet any new friends yet? How about a cute guy? There's a cute guy, huh? I just new it. Don't do anything stupid! You should invite him over for Christmas and-"

"Mom!" I interrupted. Everyone else was already laughing. I sweat dropped. My mom can be... overwhelming.

"Sorry, let me restart. Meet any friends yet?"

"Yes. This one guy, his name's Drew." I looked at Drew and purposely forgot Ash who looked semi-hurt, but he was too invested in his hamburger.  
"Oh and another guy too. His name's Ash. He and Drew are best friends." I switched cameras so my mom could see the other 4.

"Hey Johanna!" May and Leaf said.

"Hi girls." My mom smiled. I switched cameras once more. "That one boy with the black hair should be your next boyfriend." My mom whispered. I fell out of my seat. "Dawn? Dawn? Well, I have to go. Be safe. Love you. Bye!"

"Bye!" We all said.

"Ash! Sorry I couldn't find you." Misty said and appeared out of nowhere.

"Look! I wild Misty!" Drew said as he bounced a Pokeball off her head.

"Drew!" Misty fumed, "That's not funny."

"Then why are we all laughing." May smirked. Misty just waved it off.

"Whatever." Misty said rolling her eyes. She looked at me.

"Oh, sorry." I said moving to the next empty seat which was by May.

"You're lucky I forgive you." Misty said with her nose up in the air. This is going to be a long lunch hour.

* * *

"And then I said, 'Didn't you know white was the new purple? And Purple has been out for centuries!' And the look on her face=priceless." Misty finished.

"Wow. Fascinating." Drew said sarcastically.

"I know right? That reminds me of another time when-"

Saved by the bell.

"Anybody else have Gym?" I asked. Misty looked down in discomfort.

"You okay Mist?" Ash asked. Mist. Pft... That's a really cute nickname :(

"I have gym." She quickly released. Great another long period.

**So there it is... any suggestions?**

**a random reader: I don't even know what that is...  
**

**Guest: I'll see about making that happen ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Misty and I had gym. Great just great. We were getting late. Misty mentioned that none of her friends had Gym this period, that's probably why she's still walking with me, so she doesn't seem like a loser or bell ran once more as Misty and I made a run for it. On the first days of Gym we have fitness testing. We have a partner and they record how many pull-ups, push-ups, crunches, etc., we do. We do this at the end of the year too, to see our progress. We quietly walked into the gym without getting noticed by the coach, but we did get noticed by a few kids. "You will find your clothes in your locker! The code were on the paper given to you with your classes! Move it!" The coach barked. Misty and I were able to get by the coach without getting noticed. I took a look at my locker's combination and got out my gym clothes, then immediately went to change. Luckily, I wasn't paired up with Misty. I was paired with some guy named Gary. I looked over at him. He had brown messy hair and brown eyes. I remember seeing him walk through the halls earlier today. He had a crowd of girls following him.

"Rotate around the stations! Starting now!" Coach Miray whistled. If you were so curious, Coach Miray is a girl.

"So where should we start, m'lady." Gary joked.

"Why good sir, to the pull ups?"

"Most delighted." Gary responded while looping his arm around mine. Gary was a good friend, maybe he could be something more, but not as serious. Like flirting buddies? Right. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way about me. And with a flirting buddy, I may be able to make Ash jealous.

* * *

"Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four." Gary read as I struggled with my twenty fifth, I will make it to twenty five! I urged my body higher. It was our last station, come on Dawn."Thirty-five push ups. Nice one, Bluey." Yes! He already has a nickname for me! To bad it sounds so stupid.

"Hey!" I whined as Gary chuckled.

"Alright, my turn." Gary said getting down to push up position.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..." A few minutes later, "Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty." Gary got to forty before he had enough.

"Yes! five more than you!" Gary bragged. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!" We shared a laugh.

"You're not bad, Bluey. Not bad at all."

"You're pretty okay yourself. You're smart, pretty, I love your smile, your personality even more, but-"

"Lemme guess, if we were anything more than friends it's be too awkward?"

"You just blew my mind there." He said, "More like flirting buddies! To make to people we like jealous!"

"Haha. Sure."

"In fact, I have someone in mind... I saw you sitting with her at lunch earlier. Ya know, grey cropped top, blue tank, jeans, sneakers..." Gary trailed off.

"I don't know what surprises me more, how cute I think you guys would be, or the fact you know the actual name for a cropped top." I giggled.

"My ex basically had me study fashion."

"No! Seriously?"

"Ya it was so stu-"

"Hey! You two, quit the tea talk and change or else you'll be late for your next class!" The coach barked at us.

"See you, meet me at the Freshman lounge half an hour after school, I'll bring Leaf." I said and smiled at Gary before running to the locker room.

* * *

Sometimes I don't remember why I hooked up with Misty in the first place. She always get's jealous of other girls and has accused for cheating over ten times. She's hot but, maybe I need a new type. Someone sweet, and caring, and can actually keep trust in our relationship. I don't know.

"Pikachu, no matter how hard you try to catch a fish, you won't get one." I told my partner while knocking on the glass. I was sitting in the lounge waiting for Drew to get our drinks. He's probably trying to get a date with May, or her digits at least.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a spot of blue. I turned my head and saw Dawn with her friend Leaf. Trailing behind them was Misty, who came over to me.

"Ash, we need to talk." Uh-oh, that's never good. But, why am I so happy. "I know that I shouldn't worry about competition, but you know that Dawn girl?" I nodded, "I think she's kinda pretty and since you hang out with her sometimes, I need to know that you're fully committed to me."

"Of course I am," I said not knowing where this was leading.

"Good, so that settles it. You can't talk to Dawn anymore." She said with a smile. She almost walked past me but I grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Misty, I never agreed to that."

"But you said you would fully commit to me."

"Mist, our whole relationship had been all about you. When will it be about me too?" Misty looked at me with shock.

"Right now," She said. I was in awe.

"Really?" I questioned. Was this a dream?

"Yes, because from this day forward we are no longer a couple." Misty said, looking around the room and walked toward some guy. She gave the boy a passionate kiss raising her leg onto his hip. Then she took him by the tie and led him out, but before she did she looked at me and said, "You're not the only one who could easily get another one to hold on too." She huffed. I was in too much of a shock to notice that all eyes were either on the door, or me. I should feel sad right, then am I feeling slightly, happy? I don't remember the last time I felt this. Of course I was sad, and angry. How could Misty just do that? Soon, my sadness and anger took over my entire body and I couldn't focus on anything good in my life. But how could she? Why would she? I started to tear up when a hand landed on my shoulder, I didn't bother to look up.

"You don't need her." Drew said, making his best attempt to cheer me up. I stood up and walked to the door, but not without bumping into a certain bluenette. She didn't bother to console me. I pulled my shoulder from her hand which landed on it. I headed through the doorway, without a care in the world. She was my everything. Now it feels like I have nothing. It's because I have nothing. What did I do to deserve this.

"It's best for us to leave him alone for now." A faint voice said in the background.

* * *

"I stay at my uncle's house. Well, one of his houses. I didn't turn in my dorm rent when it was due but I will be able to come in a week." Gary shared with me and Leaf.

"Really?" Leaf asked, clearly more interested than I.

"Yep. So what do you guys do around here?"

_Hey. I'm with Ash - NEENJA!_(A/N:This is Drew's signature)

"I like to read, sometimes sit by that grassy area near the it and look up at the clouds with Dawn and May." Leaf said.

"That, and May and I skateboard."

"Why don't you?" Gary asked Leaf.

_How's he holding up?- (^_^) CYBERHUG _(A/N: And that's Dawn's.)

"I... don't like... when it... ya know..." Leaf bowed her head, "Moves..." We both burst into laughter, "That's not funny." Leaf said.

"You guys meet me at the fountain an hour after school ends. Bring that one girl May." He said getting up. "I'm going to go study."He slid his hand under my chin, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Leaf and I said. We sat there talking for a while.

_Not so well- };-_

"He likes you." Leaf bowed her head. I almost spit my smoothie on Leaf.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." She put her hand under my chin and slid it away.

"Ya, right." I said.

_Oh :(- (__^_^) CYBERHUG_

"Well, even if he does I don't need to worry too much, you like Ash." Leaf winked as I turned red.

"Don't say it so loud!"

"Sure."

_Stop by, he's starting to think there's nothing else to live. Come ASAP! - };-_

"I'm pretty sure Gary likes you. Maybe he's just trying to make you jealous." I smirked knowing what I said was true.

"Hopefully, He's really cute." Sigh, poor Leaf.

But Gary and Leaf was the last thing on my mind. I mainly thought of Ash.

"I have to go. I'll meet you and May at the dorm, otherwise I'll text you." I said grabbing my stuff.

_From the lounge, go right at your 3rd chance. Then at your second chance, go left, fourth room on the right. };-_

"Where are you going?" Leaf asked worried.

"I have to go." I said running out. I ran into their room just in time to find Ash pinned onto Drew. I stepped inside, shut the door and locked, still unnoticed by Ash.

"Why would she do this? Right in front of me! Right in front everybody! Did she ever love me? I feel so used!" Ash yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Ash! Get a grip! There's more to life than-"

"NO! NO! THERE"S NOTHING LEFT IS THERE!" Ash got into a kneeling position. Drew did the same, on the carpet was a small blood stain. I looked at Drew, his bruised eye and busted lip. What was so important about this girl? "What do I have left?" Ash teared. "There's nothing. There's nobody left. I'm all alone now, aren't I?"

There was an awkward silence. While Drew shook his head.

"You have me," I began, getting his attention, "You have Drew... Your mom? Pikachu... Your Pokemon. Your friends... They'd all be lost... Can you not see what you're doing to everybody else? You're killing them all from the inside..." With that I left, with the slamming of a door and footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the person stalking me.

"I locked him in the closet. He needs to sort some stuff out." Drew stated. "Thanks."

"No problem, I guess."

"So I noticed you and Gary talking in the lounge before I left. With Leaf. He's supposed to be my new roommate."

"Oh, Ya."

"So... you mind if I hang out with you girls until I go to sleep? Maybe we could hang out in your dorm with Gary and you girls... Just a thought. I don't have any other friends."

I had to think about it.

"Sure, I'll text Gary and if he's finished studying he may come by. Follow me." I want to go back, but I forced myself forward. No Ash. You better deal with this yourself. Stop thinking it's all bout you. Everybody else makes up who you are. Just because you lost everybody. Stop being so conceited.

A familiar voice rang through the halls. "DAWN! DREW!" I took Drew's hand and we ran to my room. I quickly unlocked my door, pulled Drew in and locked it once more. Leaf was watching tv and I could hear the shower could be heard running in a small room right by us. Drew and I took a few steps forward.

"Why did you run away?" Drew asked.

"Ash should still determine somethings and I'm sure he hasn't even thought of them yet."

"True, he is a slow thinker..." The bathroom door opened and there was May, in only a towel covering her body. She walked asking about something then bumped into Drew and almost knocked them down.

"Has anybody seen my- GAAAAAAHHH!" She ran back inside the bathroom. Drew was extremely red and sat pacing back and forth.

"I think I just..." Drew started.

"Wait- what's he doing here?" Leaf asked. After explaining Leaf what had happened I asked Drew, "You just what?" Drew's head filled in red with embarrassment.

"I think... that when we almost fell... I grabbed onto her tits..." Leaf and I busted out laughing.

"You're mad." Leaf said, "How'd it go down?"

"Well, we almost fell, but then as I fell I grabbed for something, then I caught... them... and I jumped up and landed on my feet, with my hand holding May's waste. Then when I let go she ran into the bathroom..." Leaf and I went into another laughing fit and stopped, finally, when May stepped out wearing her pj's. I texted Gary and asked him if he would come.

"It's only 5, May." I said.

"It's not like I'm getting out of the room." May said quietly. I explained to May why Drew was here and she just nodded the whole way through. There was a knock at the door and since Leaf was the closest to it, she answered it, completely blocking the view of us three.

Yay! Gary's here.

"Hi, is this Dawn's room?" Ash's voice asked.

_Just wanted to update one last time before heading out to Canada! So I'll see you guys in like, 2-3 weeks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Leaf looked back at us. I shook my head vigorously. She faced Ash once more.

"Dawn? Uh... ya. She's not here though. Just me. Hehe." Leaf laughed nervously.

"Is it okay if wait here for her?" I gulped.

"No." Leaf said a little too quickly.

"Why not?" Ash questioned.

"Er... Uh, sure." Just give me a minute to tidy up."

"O-" Was all Ash could say before the door slammed shut.

We didn't communicate with words but with hand gestures.

Leaf pointed at the ceiling, meaning the window, then grabbed a chair and placed it right under. May didn't want to go outside in her Pj's because she would be embarrassed, at least I think that's what she meant. It's not like we're going down. But Drew picked her up and raised her to the window. After I went up, Drew came after and we waited. We made sure to sit where Ash and Leaf wouldn't be able to see us.

"I love the view." Drew said breaking the silence.

"Ya. But I kinda wanna get down now." I said.

"Me too." Drew agreed.

"There's Gary." I said spotting a boy with spikey brown hair, "Let's get down now. I said walking to the edge of the building and jumping down.

"You guys go ahead." May said quietly.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"I'm not going down in my pajamas." I giggled.

"Why not? Some people are out with there's." Drew lied.

"Ya, right."

"Drew, help me up. I'm not going if May isn't. I'll just text Gary." I said as Drew lowered his hands. I jumped and caught them and ran my feet up the wall. Gary looked down at his phone then looked around trying to find us as we waved our hands and shouted his name. Gary made his way to the building. Drew lowered his hand in attempt to raise him up but Gary just shook his head. "I'll just use the ladder." Gary said, making his way to the far side of the wall.

"I didn't know there was a ladder." Drew stated.

"Neither did I." May and I said in unison.

We hung out on the roof for a while. Someone else climbed up the ladder. It turned out to be Leaf.

"Leaf, what are you ding here!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine. I just told Ash that I'd be right back and he could wait for you in there. He's probably just watching tv." Leaf said nonchalantly.

I looked in our room and saw Ash walking around the room in circles as he moved his mouth. I guess he was saying something. He walked over to my desk and picked up a picture of Dad and I. I miss him so much. He died in a car accident when I was younger. I was sitting in the back licking my lollipop. We had just dropped my mom off at work, and were on our way to the ice cream parlor. The car hit his window and he was out like a light.

I guess I started to tear up because Drew, Sitting on the other side of the window asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I said sniffling and wiping a tear in my eye.

"You sure?" May asked.

"Ya." I said as I watched Ash set the photo down.

We hung out for a while, played a few games. Then Leaf went back down so we wouldn't raise Ash's suspicion. Ash eventually left around 8 and we all went back down.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Gary asked. Everybody agreed but before we started a gave off some ground rules.

"You are only obligated to say the answer of a 'Truth' question to the person who asked. Everybody gets three chickens, you can gain one by embarrassing yourself in the lobby. We are going to play in the lounge, in front of everybody else. May get dressed then we can go." May didn't hesitate one second to change.

"Wait, what if Ash goes to the lounge?" Drew asked as May walked into the bathroom.

"Don't worry. He said he was going to sleep. Something about having enough for one day."

"Oh. Ok."

"I'm ready, let's go." May said.

* * *

I feel bad now. I kinda was only thinking of myself. There are a lot of great things in my life. My Pokemon, my friends, my mom, the rest of my family. There's someone I could get advice from right? I would get it from Drew but he's probably pissed that I bruised his lip. I would love to ask my mom, thing is, she could be overprotective. She'd mainly nag me, but give me okay advice in the end and I only want the rest of my day to focus on good things. I wish I could ask my dad. He'd know what to do. But he practically fell of the face of the earth years ago. Nobody saw him, or heard from, or got a call from him, nobody's been contacted by him, nothing. Nothing for almost 9 years. I'm 14. He was there to bring me to nursery school. He was there for the first 2 weeks of preschool-No Ash! No bad thought. Lollipops and rainbows and unicorns dancing in cotton candy clouds... I'm a disaster.

* * *

We made our way to the lounge, got ourselves some smoothies, on Drew, and sat in some bean bag chairs.

"Ok... Drew. Truth or Dare." Gary started with a wicked look in his eye.

"Truth." Drew hesitated.

"Ok. Have you had your first kiss? If not, who would you rather have your first kiss be? And it has to be a girl in our year." Drew turned all red and couldn't help but hide his face in his knees.

He leaned to Gary and whispered while Gary sat there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Drew, your turn." I reminded.

"Oh, right. Gary," Typical. Boy vs. Boy Revenge Tactic," Truth or Dare."

"Dare. I'm not afraid of what a little pussy like you comes up with. I'm practically fearless alright, I don't need chickens so I'll just give them up now." Drew whispered something in his ear and when he was finished Gary looked a little pale. I wonder what he could've said to make him do that.

"So who's coming to watch Gary do his dare?" Drew smirked.

"What is it?" Leaf asked.

"You'll see." So we all got up and walked to some girl's room.

"Okay, now take out your phones and start recording."

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

"You'll see." I'm totally over the whole suspense thing now. I did as the other four did and took out my phone. Once we were all recording, Gary knocked on the door.

"Gary? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Hey. I'm gonna try and enjoy the rest of my summer. School starts in a few days so no updates for a while :( Review what you think? Please? Alright well, thanks for still putting up with my craziness.


End file.
